


Red and Blue

by efflorescere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Park Chanyeol, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming Bites, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Lu Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efflorescere/pseuds/efflorescere
Summary: Alpha actor Park Chanyeol (박찬열) meets his destined mate on a fan meeting.





	Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> was first posted on [ AFF ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1239960/red-and-blue-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-omegaverse-abo-abodynamics) in 2017.
> 
> im sorry it's cringey
> 
> complete word vomit forgive me
> 
> btw this was inspired by another fic of the same genre, [ Milk & Cookies ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1205615/milk-and-cookies-chanbaek-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-omegaverse-wolfau-abodynamic), so if y'all want a better fic than this i highly suggest you read that it's so good sajdaskdjsa okay enough blabber now bYE [i forgot to put this sorry orz]

Baekhyun liked to think that he is an adult who enjoys his life without the need of 'fanboying' over some famous people. He doesn't need to spend his money over concert tickets, fanmeetings, or merchandise to fill his bedroom walls just to satisfy his self. 

But while Baekhyun is far from a fanboy, Luhan is his complete opposite. Said man loves dramas and he squeals (like a hormonal teenager) whenever his favorite actor comes into the screen. Sometimes, he is so noisy in their shared dorm that Baekhyun wishes his favorite actor doesn't get screen time at all. 

They are both in their twenties and are both unclaimed omegas, but they are completely different from each other. Baekhyun doesn't dream for alpha actors to be his mate that's why, sometimes, he wonders why Luhan is his bestfriend. 

Maybe it's because the guy is a good guy.

 _Yeah, maybe that's it._ _It has to be it._

So when Luhan asked him one day to accompany him to an actor's fanmeeting somewhere in Seoul, he knew he can't say no. 

 

Most people think that Park Chanyeol has it all. Fame, money, good looks, and multiple talents. But if you were to ask Chanyeol, he knew something is still missing in his life. 

He was never a hopeless romantic, but he does hope that one day, he'll meet his mate. That one person who would only belong to him and him only. 

His mother had always told him about how omegas like her are caring for their alphas. He'd like to feel that some time. But he still has yet to feel the mate's pull and meet his mate when the time comes. 

Often times, he thinks about what-if's in his life. What if one day, his mate is in his usual crowd of fans? Would he be able to feel him? See him? Would he be able to touch him? Would his mate's eyes also turn red? 

What if he had already met his mate but he was too much of a fool to not recognize the pull?

He hopes he meets his omega soon. After all the stress that his idol life has put on him, all he needs is a person who could put him at ease. 

 

  
Luhan pulled Baekhyun through the open glass doors of the fanmeet venue. 

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to see him in flesh! It's lucky we got some tickets close enough to the stage!" Luhan exclaimed as he continued to navigate around the place with Baekhyun following on his side. 

"Why do you even need me to accompany you here, Lu? You can manage it yourself. It's not like I'm interested with this actor, either," Baekhyun whines,  completely feeling out of place.

Luhan pouts, "There's no use in whining now,  Baek. We're here already! Just enjoy it as much as you can, it's not that bad, you know. And Park Chanyeol's really handsome, an ideal alpha, if you ask me."

Baekhyun quietly snorts. _Park Chanyeol, huh? The drama actor who's got millions of fans all over the world. No wonder Luhan is one of them._

 

  
An unknown voice booms in the theatre,  telling the audience that the show will start in five minutes. The venue is full of chatter,  excited voices of different people fills the hall. The venue is spacious enough, but Baekhyun thinks it's too suffocating and cramped. 

"Hey, Lu. Think you can stay with my things first? I'll just head to the comfort room," he struggled to keep his voice loud enough for Luhan to hear. 

"Sure thing,  Baek. Make it fast, though. The show is starting."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Fine."

 

It took him three minutes before he found the comfort room. He pushed the door of an empty cubicle before going inside to get his things done. 

Another three minutes it was,  squeezing his way to Luhan, who had been getting his banners ready. As he sat, the people around him started counting down. 

_"10!"_

He applied his cologne. 

_"9!"_

He placed it back inside his bag. 

_"8!"_

He zipped his bag close. 

_"7!"_

He looked around at the people chanting. 

_"6!"_

He rolled his eyes. 

_"5!"_

He placed his bag on his seat. 

_"4!"_

He secured his things. 

_"3!"_

He stood up. 

_"2!"_

He tiptoed to see the stage. 

_"1!"_

The curtains opened and everything was drowned by a series of screams. 

 

 

Chanyeol heard voices from the back of the curtain. There at the backstage, he stood. Waiting for his stylists to get over with their finishing touches. 

"Okay, you're done!" He stood up from the chair and looked at his appearance at the vanity mirror one last time. 

He walked to the stage directly in front of the curtain. People counting down before he makes his appearance made him smile. But a faint smell of someone— something— made his eyebrows crook. 

"What is that smell?" he murmured to his self. It was faint,  barely noticeable, but his inner wolf managed to smell it anyway. 

It smells of sugary honey and strawberry dipped in chocolate. 

As he comes closer to the stage, the smell seems to become stronger. 

Whatever that is, he needs to find that smell.

The curtains open and he steps into the stage. 

"How are you doing, Seoul?" he says in a lively voice. He goes into the center part of the stage and starts waving to his fans. 

As he walks further forward, he smells the scent stronger and it seemed to take a toll on his inner wolf.

_Where are you?_

His eyes turned red. 

The scent drowned every scream as he smelled it further. 

The people slowly went silent, whispering to each other. But every whisper and every voice were drowned as Chanyeol took in that scent that pleased his inner wolf. 

 

 

  
Baekhyun didn't know what was happening. Five minutes earlier, the crowd is far from calm. They were screaming and jumping and now, their voices were reduced to small whispers and hushes. 

He looked up into the stage, then to Luhan. 

"What's happening?"

But Luhan doesn't answer. He just looked at Baekhyun strangely, a look that he can't quite comprehend. 

"Baek.."

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No..."

He looks at Luhan with an eyebrow raised. "Your eyes are red."

"What?"

_**When a wolf's eyes turn red, it must mean that their destined mate is near and is to meet them soon.** _

 

 

He searched the crowd. His eyes rapid, not missing one head as he looked into the people standing below him.

He was frantic, and the fact that he can hear his manager calling his name from the backstage telling him to stop makes him more frustrated. 

His eyes searched the crowd until the same red eyes as his, albeit much softer, caught his gaze. 

His wolf growled in pleasure and quickly, he went down the stage and pushed his way into the crowd. 

He felt some fans claw his arms and pull on his button up shirt, but he didn't care.

_Not now._

Not now that he's finally found his destined mate. 

He pushed himself faster into the sea of people. He's an arm away, and those soft eyes melted him deeply inside.

_His omega._

His— and just as he was about to grab him close, two strong arms held him captive,  pulling him away. 

"What— Get off!" he growled. He pulled his arms strongly away from their hold.

"Mr. Park, you have to get a grip of yourself! Your fans are watching!" the bouncer told him.

"I don't care!" he trashed around and after a few attempts, he managed to get away. His red eyes became a shade darker in fury and in frustration, and he made his way into the crowd again,  faster than before, and immediately grabbed his omega, rushing forward to the exit.

He held him carefully by his waist and ushered him to rush towards the doors. 

 

 

 

All this time that the actor, Park Chanyeol, has been holding Baekhyun, he can't help but feel intoxicated by his smell. He felt submissive, he felt weak at his knees. If not for Chanyeol's arms that was holding his waist carefully, he would have fallen to the ground. 

The moment they reached a deserted hallway (Baekhyun doesn't know what part of the venue the place is, but at that moment, he really couldn't care less), Chanyeol had Baekhyun flat against the wall, his strong arms gripping at Baekhyun's waist strongly but affectionately, and his red eyes softening at Baekhyun's gaze. 

"A-Alpha... Are you m-my alpha?" oh, how Chanyeol loved his voice. It was simply heavenly, as if hearing angels sing right in front of him. 

"I am," Chanyeol let out a low growl. The pleasure of feeling his tiny omega beneath him made his inner wolf howl in joy. 

Slowly, he buried his nose into his omega's neck and the latter whimpered. Shivers ran down his spine, and the fact that Chanyeol had been rubbing his back slowly doesn't help at the jelly feeling of his knees right now. 

He unconsciously moved his head upwards, giving the alpha a full view of that delectable part of his neck.

He placed his lips on Baekhyun's neck, tasting it. Careful not to hurt his omega, he slowly showed his fangs and buried them in his omega's neck. Claiming him to be his, and his only. 

Blood seeped out from Baekhyun's neck and a feeling of pain and pleasure shook his body. He can feel their bond forming slowly as Chanyeol dug his fangs deeper into his neck. 

"A-Alpha..." a low moan escaped his thin, pretty lips.

Chanyeol then took out his fangs and started licking the blood that came out from the wound. He knew his omega will feel weak after a while, so he held him more strongly by his waist. 

As he licked the last drop of blood from Baekhyun's neck, he kissed the open wound made by his fangs, and turned to look at his omega's eyes once more. 

"Are you okay?" his eyes are closed and he was breathing heavily.  Worry filled Chanyeol's eyes. He wouldn't like it if his omega  got really hurt knowing that it is his fault. 

"I... I'm fine. Just— Just a little sleepy, that's all," he said, his voice hoarse. 

He cradled his face softly, "You should rest. Come on, I'll take you to my place. Hm?"

He nodded, then he fluttered his eyes open, looking back at his alpha.

_**Both of their eyes flashed blue.** _

When an unmated omega gets claimed by an unmated alpha, both of their eyes flash blue. It symbolizes the natural love of both to each other even if they haven't met before.

 

 

  
It feels weird. 

Strangely, the bed he sleeps on seems to be much bigger than before.

He rolled off to the right, feeling the bedside table in hopes of finding his phone. 

It wasn't there. 

_But I always place my phone in my bedside table at my house..._

His mind went blank for a moment. 

_Oh._

He forgot that he wasn't at his home. 

He was at his alpha's home. 

Slowly, he fluttered his eyes open and roamed his sight around the room. The walls were of white and black and the same goes for the furnitures. Truly, it was an alpha's room. 

It felt weird to sleep in an alpha's room. More specifically, in _his_ alpha's room. The weirdest thing that Baekhyun felt at that moment is to call someone his alpha.

As he stood up, he noticed that his clothes had changed. His shirt was of a grey color and he had nothing underneath but boxers on. The boxers didn't change, though. He let out a sigh of relief. _At least he didn't see my sensitive areas._

The scent of bacons and eggs filled his nostrils as he went out of his alpha's room. 

He made his way to the kitchen, and he sees his alpha's bare back while he was cooking breakfast. He was holding a phone and he seems to have a pretty serious conversation with the person on the other line. 

"Yes, yes. I know. I'll own up to my mistakes, alright?" he heard him say.

"I'm ready to face consequences... Yes, hyung... Listen, I'll talk to you again a little later, I'm cooking breakfast right now.... Yeah. Thanks, hyung. Bye," he turned around to place his phone on the kitchen counter, but then he sees his mate standing by the kitchen door awkwardly but beautiful, still. 

"Hey, you're awake. Take a seat, I'll serve breakfast," the man smiled at him before assisting him on a seat at the side of the head of the table.

Afterwards, he made his way into the kitchen counter. He was about to take the plates of the delicious breakfast that he cooked when Baekhyun spoke. 

"A-Alpha? Aren't I am the one supposed to serve you?" He stood up.  "I—I'll do that."

Chanyeol chuckled. "Sit. I'll do this."

"But—"

"What's your name? I'm sorry I didn't ask you right away yesterday. You mesmerized me too much," he changed the topic and it seemed effective because Baekhyun stopped insisting that he serve the breakfast and his cheeks blushed pink instead. 

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun," he muttered. 

"I'm Chanyeol," he smiled before encouraging Baekhyun to eat. 

"I know you. M-My friend, Luhan, is a fan of yours," the something clicked in his mind. 

"Luhan!" he stood up, his eyes going round. 

"Calm down, Baekhyun. You can call him later. You can use my phone. Let's just finish breakfast, shall we?"

 

 

  
They sat comfortably at the couch. Chanyeol propposed that they talk about theirselves, seeing as they would be mates from now on. 

"Baekhyun," he called.

"Yes?"

"I hope.. you didn't feel mad towards me claiming you before we even knew each other personally. I'm really sorry... My mind just suddenly went haywire after smelling your scent," he sincerely apologized.

"It's okay, alpha—Chanyeol, I mean. I don't... really mind now," he smiled sweetly. 

Baekhyun was never a weak and fragile omega. Nor was he a very submissive one. But with Chanyeol, every wall he built around him came crashing down.

"We'll make it work, baby. I'll love you," he sincerely said. He stood up and hugged Baekhyun before burying his nose into the latter's hair.

Baekhyun leans in to the touch, the masculine scent of his alpha calming down his senses. I'll love you, too.

Years ago, if you would ask Park Chanyeol, he imagined his mate to be a very familiar person to him. Someone he would love throughout his lifetime. 

He never imagined his omega to be someone he would just smell and meet in a fanmeet. He never imagined his omega to be a literal stranger to him after claiming him. 

But he's happy. Baekhyun is a real beauty. And the omega's personality seemed to match with his.

He would love Baekhyun truly and deeply like the real alpha he was.

 

 

_**\---fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/the9thpercent) or [cc](https://t.co/CLnNFt9OhU)!


End file.
